


Some Losers

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, awkward fucking children looking for help on how to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are both asking everyone for help on how to convey to other that they like them and wanna make the penises kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Losers

**Author's Note:**

> in the end times the darkness will cover the earth the demons will writhe in the depths of despair and god will lie lifeless in the gutters of heaven. children will weep for the death of the earth as the waters turn to flame the beasts of the earth will rise in war. poison will well up from the dirt and flood the streets with the bodies of the dead. the sun will stop shining as the moon drips with blood. the teeth of hell will grip the guilty and innocent alike and rip their souls to shreds. the eye of the unknown will watch the earth in the darkness as war ravages the tribes of the undead. all will fall.

Hinata's leg was jumping as he watched Tanaka eat. So much food. So much fucking food. How was it all fitting in there.

"Tanaka."

"Hrmphf."

"I need to ask you something."

"Hrmrmphsh."

Hinata watched him put more food in. Into the never-ending abyss.

"How do you tell someone you like them?"

"Aha!" Tanaka's mouth was miraculously devoid of food. He stood up, pointing at Hinata with his chopsticks. "So you've come to the guru! To the master! Looking for the best advice, the paramount of experience, a senpai you can trust!"

"Yes!"

"Call me Tanaka-senpai!"

"Tanaka-senpai!"

Tanaka laughed, putting his hands on his sides. "Again!"

"Tanaka-senpai!"

"Whadda ya want, little first-year!"

"Please help me romance my crush!"

"Haaah?!"

"Please help me romance my crush, senpai!"

"Of course!" Tanaka laughed loudly until Ukai demanded he shut up. Tanaka sat down quickly.

"First things first; who is it?"

"Pass." Hinata was bright red when Tanaka looked up at him.

"Nah, nah. You can't pass."

"Pass, it's not important!"

"It is! How can I tailor your tutoring to you if you won't tell me the girl's name?"

"Just...! People are people, there should be similarities between them!"

"Fine." Tanaka raised an eyebrow, getting a weird attitude. "Just tell her you think she's hot and her boobs get you pumped up."

Hinata went bright red. "A-Ah...."

"I can't assist the unwilling Hinata," he said, eating more food. "Be happy wallowing in your filthy, dirty thoughts."

Hinata made a face and groaned and slid onto the floor. "Tanaka..."

"Too late, Hinata. Find someone else."

~~~~~

"Sugawara-senpai."

Suga looked up, smiling. "Hinata."

Hinata looked at him intensely, his cheeks vaguely pink. Suga just smiled back calmly.

"How'd you tell the captain you love him?"

Daichi slammed his head into a locker behind them in the locker room. Suga went red and started spluttering.

"H-h-h-h-h...I mean, f-fuck..."

Hinata just looked at him intently until Daichi stumbled out and pointed at him.

"How'd you find out."

"Wh-"

"Who told you."

"Daichi..." Suga looked at him. "Calm down..."

"Who else knows? Nobody knows. I thought nobody knew. Did you tell someone." He looked at Suga.

"I didn't-" Suga closed him mouth, blushing and covering the lower half of his face. Daichi looked at him then glared at Hinata.

"This is...not a great time, is it..." Hinata stumbled to his feet. "I'm...I'm sorry. No one told me, I...I guessed."

He ran.

~~~~~

The end of practice was always a determined time. Everyone was pushing their hardest and trying to fit in as much as work as possible before it was over. It was a sweaty, intense time.

Hinata still found time to watch Kageyama, even when they weren't practicing together.

"Yamaguchi-kun."

He jumped a little, looking at Hinata. "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry." Hinata smiled at him a little, heaving a little for breath. "I was...I was just wondering something..."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever told a girl that you like her before?"

"Uh. Um..." He looked across the court blankly, his face red. "Sort of."

"What happened."

"Turned me down."

"Oh." They were quiet. Hinata cleared his throat. "Oh, um. Well, what did you do?"

"Why do you want to know? It didn't work."

"Um..." They were both bright red, staring different directions. "I...I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'll just..."

"Bye."

~~~~~

Kageyama walked up to Coach Ukai. He stood there, staring at the ground.

"Do you need something, Kageyama?"

Kageyama didn't say anything. He did that thing with his lip.

"You can't stand around during practice. Go toss for somebody."

He hmph-ed, still doing that thing with his lip. He stood there for a while, and Ukai was sort of frozen.

"Coach?"

"What?"

"How do you get someone to like you?"

Ukai groaned. "Kageyama, I don't know a lot about girls, and you also really shouldn't be asking me."

"But-"

"I'm your teacher, I'm staying out of this."

Kageyama turned around and looked at the court. He was supposed to be looking for someone else to intimidate, but he got distracted.

Why was Tsukishima tossing for Hinata.

Tsukishima wasn't even a setter.

_Let alone_ Hinata's setter seriously fuck that guy.

He looked away, doing that lip thing again. He caught Sugawara's eye and made a break for him.

Suga jumped and tried to find something with which to busy himself. He wasn't fast enough.

"Sugawara-sen-"

"Ah, Kageyama! I...

"I need some-"

"N-Not during practice! Haha, I should really..."

"I was just wantin-"

"Please, maybe after..." Ah Jesus fuck a commitment.

"Alright. After." He marched over and snatched the ball out of the air as Tsukishima tossed it.

"Well, well, wel-"

"Move." He shoved Tsukishima, looking at Hinata.

"Hey, Tsukishima was-"

"I don't care. _I_ wanna toss for you."

"Oh."

"Go help Yamaguchi with receives," Kageyama said, tossing the ball for Hinata.

Tsukishima watched them. "Oh." He smirked a little. "Okay."

~~~~~

"What do you need?" Sugawara asked, smiling nervously at Kageyama. Kageyama closed his locker, glancing at Suga.

"How do I tell Hinnnnnnnnnnnnsomeone than I like them."

"Why're you asking?" Suga looked very defensive. "What do take me for?"

"I just-"

"Did Hinata tell you?"

Kageyama looked at him. "Tell me what?"

"Oh." Sugawara sighed heavily. "Sorry. Who do you like, Kageyama?"

"That...it doesn't..."

Suga watched him for a second. He cleared his throat. "Well, how do you think would be a good way to tell hi- _them_?"

"I don't know." Kageyama blushed at the wall.

"Well, you know the most about them. Probably."

"I..."

Suga looked at him and sighed. "I really can't help you. You're a weird guy. Weird guys have to do stuff their own weird way."

Kageyama stared into his locker and Suga rubbed his arm. "Like...when Daichi and I-"

"What?" Kageyama looked at him with weird, wide eyes. "I..."

"Oh, um..." Suga blushed and grabbed his bag. "Y'know, I...I'm gonna..."

He left.

Kageyama looked after him and then he looked into his locker and he rubbed his face and he thought about Hinata.

~~~~~

Hinata was laying in the club room. People just moved around him, ignoring him. They emptied out slowly and he groaned.

"Hinata?"

He sat up, shining. "Nishinoya-senpai?"

Nishinoya grinned. "Hey! What's up with you? You're moping a lot, you know." He sat beside him.

Hinata sighed, leaning against the wall. "Nishinoya...how did you and Asahi get together?"

Nishinoya hummed, dropping his chin into his hands. "Well, he got all jittery, and then he started sweating, and then he made this nasty face, and then he said something really squeaky and I was like 'What's that Asahi I can't hear you' and then he started crying."

Hinata made a face. "Gross."

"It was pretty gross."

"I don't think that'll work for me. My person isn't gross or wimpy."

"Asa-chan's not a wimp."

Hinata didn't respond. He hummed, standing.

"Thanks, Nishinoya. Have a nice day."

"Mmhmm."

~~~~~

As Hinata entered the gym, he was dragged to the side by Sugawara.

"Suga-senpai?"

"Hinata." Suga smiled at him a little. "I thought you might want this." He handed him a rectangle wrapped in a t-shirt. "It's really, really useful."

"Um-"

"Keep it _hidden_ though, alright? Just...don't let anyone see it." He patted his hand and walked away.

Hinata looked after him. He looked at the rectangle. He opened it all up, then dropped it.

"Sugawara-senpai!" He ran after him, holding the book. "Look, I _really_ do not need this-"

"No, really, we don't need it anymore, you should keep it."

"Why would I need this? What would I use it for?"

"For...for, y'know." Suga made a weird face. He blinked. "Nevermind. I'll take it."

"Wha-"

"Just...just don't talk to Nishinoya. Don't talk to Ennoshita. And don't. Talk. To Tsukishima."

Hinata looked after him. "Ahhh..."

"Kageyama!" Hinata looked over to see Tanaka slinging an arm around Kageyama as he walked in. "So-"

"No!" Suga waved his hands. "No, no, just. Don't."

Tanaka looked at him funny. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in a corner, trying to keep from laughing. Well, laughing out loud. Suga glared at them.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, come speak with the captain and I."

"What's happening?" Tanaka called, sounding very upset at being left out of the loop. Hinata looked at Kageyama and Kageyama looked at him.

"What's that book?"

Hinata ran to the locker room.

~~~~~

Suga and Daichi watched the practice from the sidelines. "That was close."

"So close."

"God, those guys are _dicks_ aren't they?"

Suga shook his head. "I'm just glad it didn't get weird too fast."

"Yeah. Could've totally messed up their silly crushes on those people."

Suga looked at him. Daichi laughed and looked back.

"Daichi."

"What?"

"You're dumb, you're really dumb."

"What?"

"Nothing."

~~~~~

"Are they okay?" Takeda asked Ukai.

"I stopped caring about Kageyama and Hinata a really long time ago."

~~~~~

Hinata and Kageyama ended up being the last ones in the locker room that day. They spent a while slowly going about their business.

"Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"Um." Hinata scratched his nose. "Today some people said some weird stuff and I thought you should know that."

"What weird stuff?"

"Nothing specific. Weird stuff."

"Um."

"Bye, Kageyama."

~~~~~

Hinata was getting weird and desperate. It was hard to look at Kageyama and it was hard to look at everyone on the team. It was hard to sit at home by himself. It was hard to sit at home with other people. It was hard to study and it was hard to eat and it was hard to sleep.

He was so tired. He eventually decided he could let one practice slide.

Kageyama entered the gym and looked around. Weird. Usually Hinata would dash to the gym before the bell was done ringing and be on the court by now.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked the locker room at large. Sugawara looked up.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and he couldn't make it to practice."

Kageyama felt weird. "Is he sick?" he asked quietly. Tsukishima cooed from his own locker.

"What, your highness, missing your boyfriend?"

The locker room went quiet. Tanaka looked at Tsukishima like he wanted him to die. Like he wanted to be the one who did it.

Kageyama tuned to glare at Tsukishima, who smiled back apathetically. Then it all clicked. He looked around at everyone slowly.

"I'm not coming back today." He grabbed his stuff and left.

He just sort of strolled out of the gym, seeming very nonchalant and cool. Then he started running. He ran to the bike racks as fast as he could, skirting around people quickly and accidentally knocking papers out of a teacher's hands. He ran until he saw bright orange hair.

"Hinata!"

Hinata stopped, turning to look at him. Kageyama wished he hadn't yelled. There were still a lot of people around.

"Kageyama, go to practice."

"Hinata!" He took a deep breath, walking forward. People were leaving the grounds quickly. Kageyama was terrifying.

Hinata looked at him, backing away. "What? What do you want?"

"I like you." His face was so hot. So hot. Why was _he_ the one doing this. Stupid Hinata, he's the emotional one, he should be doing it.

"You-"

"I like to look at you and I like talking to you. I like practicing with you and I like it when you can hit my tosses. I like. You."

He took a breath. And he turned around. And he started walking away.

Hinata watched him. "What the hell." He followed. "Why did you say that and walk away? That's so stupid. Hey, Kageyama! Turn around!"

Kageyama turned around, his face really weird. Hinata grimaced. "Gross."

"Just!"

"Hold on! I like you too, okay? There. Perfect. _Now_ you may leave."

"Good." Kageyama turned around and walked away again. Hinata watched him. Kageyama stopped. He turned back towards Hinata, strode over, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

Hinata made a weird noise and pulled away. "Gross, ugh, oh wow, ew."

Kageyama turned and started walking towards his house quickly. Nevermind. Nevermind forever.

"Wait! Kageyama! Suga-senpai gave me this book! Kageyama!"


End file.
